


All of You

by spacelupins



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tenderness, lazy morning sex, no beta we die like aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelupins/pseuds/spacelupins
Summary: Winter at Kaer Morhen with Jaskier's cooking always causes Eskel to put on a few extra pounds. He finds it annoying but Jaskier loves it.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	All of You

Eskel found it increasingly hard to get out of bed in the cold winter mornings when Jaskier would be curled up close to his chest, Jaskier’s arms and legs wrapped around him like an octopus. He buried his nose in Jaskier’s soft brown hair and inhaled the comforting scent deeply, freshly baked sweet bread, masala tea, and  _ home.  _ Jaskier murmured something, even in his sleep he wouldn't stop talking, Eskel held him tighter and began pressing feather-light kisses down Jaskier’s face.   
  
“Come on, Jaskier, it’s probably midday by now. Time to wake up.” Jaskier groaned disapprovingly as Eskel began to pull away and wrapped himself tighter around Eskel to keep him in place. Eskel was much stronger than Jaskier and could easily push the brat away if he wanted, but he couldn’t do that, not when Jaskier was rubbing up against him so deliciously. It was Jaskier’s most effective form of persuasion and dammit it was working. He rolled his hips to grind against Jaskier who was already half-hard. 

“You’re insatiable, how are you ready to go again this early?” Jaskier laughed quietly, biting and kissing at the hickey he’d left the night before on Eskel’s neck.    
  
“How can I not be when I wake up next to a big sexy witcher in my bed? Besides, it seems you’re more eager than me.” Eskel gasped when Jaskier cupped him, slowly rubbing his palm against the already full and hard length. He cupped Jaskier’s face and lifted it so he could kiss away the bard’s smug smirk. 

He groaned into the kiss as Jaskier’s expert hands stroked him, squeezing just right as he tugged and ran his thumb over the leaking head. Jaskier lifted his hips to meet Eskel’s and wrapped his hand around both their cocks.    
  
“You damn brat, we can’t stay in bed all day you know.” He argued but didn't put any effort to move away. Jaskier kissed up his neck and sucked a new mark on the corner of his jaw, a sweet spot Jaskier had discovered weeks ago and now abused regularly as it made Eskel squirm. The bard took advantage of Eskel’s weakness to climb atop of him, settling down on Eskel’s lap. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the half empty bottle of white gull from last night. He took a long swing then threw it across the room, letting it crash against the wall. 

The buzz was immediate, a warm surge of intoxicating lust ran through his veins. He looked down to find Eskel staring at him with an expression he could only describe as  _ hunger.  _ He ran his hands down Eskel’s glorious body, leaving red tracks where his nails dragged across the witcher’s chest. He stopped when he reached Eskel’s stomach, relishing the view of the slight pudge he had gained over the winter.    
  
“Sweet Melitele, you’ve got the body of a god!” Eskel rolled his eyes.   
  
“I  _ had  _ the body of a god, I’m getting fat because of your damn cooking.” Eskel made the attempt to flip them so Jaskier would be under him but the bard anchored his ankles around Eskel’s calves to keep him in place. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, and I thought you liked my cooking?” Jaskier continued grinding his cock against Eskel’s and leaned over to bite at the witcher’s neck and chest.

“That’s the -ugh do that again- problem, I like your cooking a little too much. And the only physical activity to do here is sparring, which you constantly distract me from. I’m starting -fuck- I’m starting to get fat.” All at once Jaskier stopped moving, he stared Eskel down with a serious glare.   
  
“You are nowhere near fat, a bit pudgier yes, but because you’re healthy now.” Eskel tried once again to flip them but Jaskier refused to budge.   
  
“Jaskier, a witcher isn't supposed to have pudge. I look like Vesemir’s damn kettle.” He argued.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You’re absolutely gorgeous, my love. I much prefer you puffed up and healthy than half-starved as you usually are. So say it with me so I know you understand me, you are gorgeous.”

“Jaskier-”   
  
“Nope. Say it.”   
  
“Gods, Jaskier can we just drop this?” 

“Not until I make you believe it.” Jaskier lifted himself off of Eskels lap, the witcher groaned at the loss. He moved to the top of the bed, settling down at the edge next to Eskel’s chest. He traced his lips over Eskel’s scars, gently nosing at the teared skin.    
  
“You know when I first met you, the first thing I noticed was how fucking sexy you are. Gods above, I wanted to ravish you then and there.” He whispered against the skin, Eskel chuckled.   
  
“I know, every witcher for miles could smell it on you. I thought Geralt was going to jump me with all the glaring he was doing.” Jaskier lowered himself, he bit down on Eskel’s collar bone and dragged his nails over his stomach. He continued downward, kissing down Eskel’s chest and stomach as he did. He stopped just above the other’s navel where the witcher’s cock laid against. Jaskier’s mouth watered at seeing Eskel’s cock so fat and leaking but he resisted taking the entire length into his mouth because he still had more convincing to do. He bit down at Eskel’s stomach and sucked a mark on his abdomen.   
  
“Fuck, Jask, you're killing me.” The witcher growled.   
  
“Eskel, my love, do you understand what you do to me? Everything about you makes me go mad, especially now.” He lapped at the pooling cum on Eskel’s stomach. “Your damn face and stupidly perfect lips, I just want to kiss you all day. It’s hard to imagine anyone taking a look at you and not fantasizing about those big arms, or getting crushed by your thighs.” He pinched at the soft inside of the witcher's thigh, earning him a broken moan. 

“Jaskier-” His growls now increased in volume, Jaskier could feel the soft rumble under his lips. “Get on with it.” He urged.   
  
“I’m not done with you.” Jaskier tilted his head to the side and bit down hard on Eskel’s hip, another overly sensitive spot that made Eskel see sparks. “You, my darling, are stunning. I’m completely in love with every part of you, though I do have some favorites.” He grazed his fingertip along the length of Eskel’s cock, he moaned when it twitched excitedly from the touch. “So what you’ve gained a few pounds, It’s only natural when you're finally eating like a normal person. Plus, it gives me more to love. Finely carved abs and hard hips are all fine and dandy but you look most beautiful to me when you’re happy and healthy.” 

Eskel didn't know how to respond. He’d gone a century believing himself to be a monstrosity and he’d thrown away all hope for love a long time ago. Yet, here he was with a pretty bard whom he loved above all and loved him back with equal fervor, telling him he was beautiful. He didn’t know if he believed it but he believed Jaskier’s feelings were true.

He sat up, taking Jaskiers face in his hands and pulling him into a bruising kiss full of need and love. Jaskier moaned against his lips, finally letting his guard down and letting Eskel climb atop of him. They didn’t break apart for a while, both losing themselves in the kiss and slow grind of hips. Eskel bit down on Jaskier’s bottom lip, his canines breaking a bit of skin judging by the coppery taste. Jaskier’s hands tangled in the witcher’s hair and tugged to urge him to deepen the kiss which Eskel did, starting a heated kiss that was all teeth and tongue. They finally broke apart when their lungs began to burn for air. Jaskier gasped against Eskel’s lips as the witcher pushed two thick fingers into him, curling them up just right to hit the bundle of nerves inside of him.    
  
“I love you.” Eskel whispered against his cheek. Jaskier turned his head to catch his lips again.   
  
“I love you too,  _ all _ of you.” He pushed back onto Eskel’s fingers, taking them deeper. “Now fuck me like you mean it.”    
  
“As you wish.” Eskel took his fingers out of Jaskier then slammed into the bard roughly. Jaskier threw his head back and arched his back with a wanton moan. 

“Oh fuck yes!”


End file.
